Wedding Reunion
by DigiAlice
Summary: "He was nervous- very nervous. Uncharacteristic, some would say of him. There was no turning back." The gang reunites for Yusei and Akiza's wedding.
1. Nervous

He was nervous- very nervous. Uncharacteristic, some would say of him. There was no turning back. The invitations had been sent. No retrieving them.

The thought of seeming them together made him nervous- _all _of them together. It wasn't a bad sort of nervous, though, more of an excitement. So many what ifs fought their way through his head, but he ignored them to the best of his ability.

"Mr. Fudo?" Said the assistant, whose name eluded him for the moment.

"Hmm," Yusei looked up from his half-bitten pen. God, he had to get his nerves together. He hadn't even written anything!

"Um, you have a visitor. Mr. Hogan is here to see you. He said something about not taking no for an answer?" She looked half puzzled, but wasn't questioning anything.

_One down, _The twenty-eight-year-old scientist thought, inwardly.

"Ah, yes…" Yusei dug through his brain for a name to match the face. Lately, everything was on his mind- especially Team 5D's. And the wedding. And the reunion of 5D's the wedding would ensue. And if everyone would be able to make it. And if they weren't able. And his experiment, which could possibly double the speed of a runner. But not his new assistant.

She barged in a week ago, sent by Martha. One of the orphans, but one of the newer ones, obviously. Or else, Crow would have been a bit longer.

"Sorata," She reminded him, impatiently brushing strands of her brunette hair away from her face.

"Send him in to the lab, please," He scuffled a little in his seat to get up.

"Yes, sir. Oh, my classes at the academy run late today. What time would you expect me to close up?" Sorata asked, placing her clipboard on his desk, with the results from the last experiment.

"Five, if possible. I have a bunch to get done, so would you mind cleaning the machines before you leave?" Yusei got up, his legs jittery still, but less than before.

"Yes, sir," She exited to the main hall, leaving Yusei to tend to Crow in the lab, alone.

It had been ten years since team 5D's had seen each other. Not that Yusei hadn't seen them all, just on different days on different occasions. Luna and Leo stopped by when they were near the city. Jack, too, and when he needed his runner checked. Crow, more than often, keeping tabs on the orphans and how everyone was doing. And Akiza, who had sworn she wouldn't say goodbye because she'd return to Neo Domino, did return. She had become a doctor at the Neo Domino local hospital, which she was more than familiar with. And, of course, she and Yusei had picked up where they left off, eventually to come to this- engaged, blessed by both of her parents, and, of course, Martha. For the most Leo, Luna, and Jack had been here on the same day, but never a full reunion.

There was often calls- several of them, video chats- five way, six if Leo was away from Luna, but never face to face to face to face- you get the idea. And the six of them, together again- the thought of all of them being here was even more terrifying than someone missing. What if they changed for the worse? What if they argued?

_They wouldn't, we've matured, but we're still us. _Yusei told himself when the question pronged his mind. And here he was. Ready to begin wedding preparations.

But little did Fudo, or Hogan, or any of them really know, life at Neo Domino would always hold room for the legacy of Team 5D's.

And the reunion had just begun.

A/N:

Damn, I saw the last episode and I was crying! I just had to do this, so I wouldn't feel too bad for myself. I know- it's horrible. I really don't why I put it out here- I just do. I'm sorry for the sucky work- truly, I am.

I might continue- as I said before it sucks! So I don't know. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. I hope you all have a Great Day!


	2. The Great Ramen Incident

"So you're getting married to Yusei?" Leo gobbled some more ramen from its cup, spewing droplets of the noodle all over the table.

"Well, it's good to see some things don't change," Akiza let out a giggle, as Luna rolled her eyes.

It was amazing. A pro turbo duelist still needed someone to wipe his face as he ate.

"Yeah, he's still got a bad case of sloppiness," Luna sighed, passing her brother a wet towel to clean the mess.

"It's not a problem. Crow tends to drop by every now and then. Lucky for you, Leo can handle his own mess," Akiza shook her head, exasperated just at the thought.

The three of them had gathered at Akiza's flat, a quaint apartment just a few blocks away from the hospital. It wasn't extravagant to the point of a complete and utter, socialite-like look, but the simplicity of mostly white and burgundy furniture was garnished with red lace and white cotton drapes, which led out on to a small patio. It was here, she could see the whole town of Neo Domino and, as the sun dipped behind the skyline, she smiled to herself.

Even abroad, the sights had never been so comforting, or beautiful.

"Oh, Akiza…" A voice rung out from the hall. She could recognize it off the bat- its coarse, annoying texture. Another thing that reminded her of her days- her _original _days in Neo Domino, "You didn't tell me you and Yusei decided to tie the knot." Crow strut in to the apartment, grinning the very grin that classified him as comic relief. Leo had one, too, but that was an _entirely_ different matter.

"Good to see you, too, Crow," She shook her head. Somehow, Neo Domino felt much more full of life than it had before.

"Crow!" Leo smiled, his mouth still full of ramen, sliding down from his teeth.

"Twins!" Crow and Leo rammed at each other from opposite ends of the apartment, resulting in both being knocked down and Leo's ramen flying across the ceiling and all over her sofa and cushions.

Akiza's eyes got dim, "I'll get the mop."

It was practice she was fairly used to, as Crow made his way over to Neo Domino, every chance he got, but it still stunk. This is the reason she decided to become a doctor- not janitor, or so she would think every so often. Even abroad, he, Jack, and the twins would make occasional visits. She recalled others, too, visiting her in the little café off campus- Sherri, Lyndon, and plenty of others. Sometimes, on her break, she would return the gesture, but nothing beat Neo Domino. Akiza still couldn't wrap her head around the satisfaction of home.

"On the bright side, one twin down," Luna reassured her, grabbing another few towels and wetting them.

In all honesty, Akiza couldn't help, but smile. To think the class she fought for those many years ago would grow up so fast and so beautifully. And her own mentor in dueling sprawled out on the floor covered in ramen. It was almost yesterday, she could recall watching them vanish in the distance as their pathways split.

Even if she had been back for two years, the feeling of unity- or re-unity, rather clung in the air, making everything buzz.

"Dr. Izinski?" A small voice broke Akiza's thoughts as she was scrubbing the floors.

"Hm," Akiza whirred around, strands of her magenta colored hair spilling from her ponytail on to her face.

A young girl stood in the doorway of her apartment, perhaps fifteen years of age. She looked familiar- a soft face and her brunette hair pulled in to a messy bun. Her eyes were hidden in the glare of the light from her glasses.

"You are…" Akiza squinted her eyes as if to get a better memory.

"Sorata!" The girl smiled and tilted her head to the left, "Is Mr. Fudo here? He left the lab without his jacket and I though-"

"Oh, that's right! You're Yusei's assistant, right?" Akiza picked herself up, wiping her hands on her purple sweats. She held it out for the girl to shake.

Sorata stepped out of the doorway, meekly bowing to the woman, and shaking her hand.

"Hey, Ev-" Yusei stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the confusion. Crow was sprawled out on the floor covered in slippery noodles, Leo tugging, attempting to get him up. Luna was mopping ramen off the ceiling and as it fell back down to the floor it made a spluttering sound and splattered over the tiled floor. At Akiza's feet was a pile of wet rags and a bag to clean the noodles they managed to get down.

He stood in the door, as it was half open, holding a take-out bag.

"What happened?" He blurted out, without really thinking it through, still gawking at the muck of his fiancée's apartment.

"There was Leo. And Crow. Oh, and ramen. Definitely, ramen," Luna mumbled, mopping through the scene.

"Yeah, so I see…" Yusei shook his head, "Okay, everyone up! We've got a big dinner planned."

"Oh, so that's why he's holding the Lucky Duck bag. Because of a 'big dinner'." Crow laughed from on the floor.

He took the mop and tossed it to Sorata, "Help us out, will you? I need you to clean this… mess… up," He said, finding no other word to refer to the flat's current state.

Before Sorata could protest she caught the mop.

"I'll double your pay this week," He commented through groans, helping Leo drag Crow out the door.

"I think I broke something. You sure have gotten strong, little man," Crow mumbled.

"No, you just developed a bounce reflex from all your time getting smashed up at the turbo duels," Luna sniggered.

Crow quietly glared at her. His attempt at seriousness, at the moment, was feeble.

"Where are we going?" Akiza questioned. She hated leaving Sorata to clean up this big mess alone.

"Jack said he'd meet us at my place. I just came to get you guys. We have to decide… a lot?" Yusei scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"You mean the stuff for the wedding?" Leo and Yusei were half way past the hall, not very close to the door.

"Yeah, but he obviously has no idea how to go about it. That or he has no idea what he's deciding on," Luna followed the boys, kicking Crow every so often to speed up the process.

"Twenty bucks says both," Crow let out a squeal of pain as Leo raised his leg a little higher, "Watch it!"

"Aye-aye, Mr. Bullet," Leo mocked. Crow glared at him, unamused.

"Bullets have feelings too, you know?" Crow cursed the twenty-one-old beneath his breath.

"Yeah, but they shouldn't _feel_ pain," Leo continued to drag him along on the rug.

"Well, we're actually working on that in the lab," Yusei began to explain, "Well, not bullets, but metal that can actually feel and memorize pain. That and memory metal. It retains memory of its original shape-"

"That's great, sweetie, but the last thing we'd want to do is keep Jack waiting," Akiza buttoned up her white trench coat, turning back to Sorata. The rest of the gang was out the door, "If it helps, there are some movies from where I studied and instant coffee in the cupboard to the right," She smiled, sorrowfully as she shut the door on the young girl with the mop in hand.

The young assistant through her hands up in defeat.

"They sure make a click together… and a bang… and boom," Sorata muttered to herself as she wiped the noodles off the bumpy white ceiling of the little flat.

A/N:

First of all, thank you all for the _**sweet**_ comments. They, truly, made my day! All of you, there are no words to put how warm they made me feel. I know, it sucks, but I still have the compulsive need to post this.

Also, I'm kind of in a big decision. Who should Jack go to the wedding with? Mina (Mikage, ironic since I only watch the sub, but use the dub names) or Carly? Tell me if you had someone else in mind, do tell. I'd love to hear your ideas. Plus, tell what steps of the wedding you would like to see (Thank you, Delilah M, who said gown shopping and suit shopping).

I can't write- there I put it out there. As I will mention, again- it sucks, so if you are going to flame me, at least tell me what's wrong with it.

Sorry for the long author's note, I wish you all the best and have an awesome day!


	3. Wedding Planner Atlas at Your Service

_Sorry! I am SO very sorry for not updating over the summer! _

_It has been too long! I was really, really busy- traveling, preparing for high school (especially nervous, it's my first year). I make no excuse for forgetting about this. So I know, it's horrible, but I had too much energy to waste so I figured, why not? It's bad. I'm still a disgraceful writer. So I'm sorry for more than one thing! Anyway, thanks for the awesome comments! They always make me feel warm! _

_A slight warning: this chapter contains a discussion featuring alcohol and minor suggestive content. Sorry the rest will be less vile than this. I tried my absolute best with stupid humor in this… don't think it's worked out… Anyway, love you all. Best of luck and have a rocking day!_

_Disclaimer: Still on fanfiction…_

_Edit: For the horrible grammar. _

"So that's your big idea for a wedding? A small gathering of friends and family?" Jack didn't look impressed. He barely looked up from his bowl of spicy chicken stew to acknowledge Yusei, or anyone else for that matter.

"What do you mean?" Akiza tapped her foot, impatiently, underneath the small round table of Yusei's apartment. The hollow sound prompted Jack to look up.

It had taken some time, but they finally arrived at Yusei's apartment. It was a cramped, ground level flat with just enough space for necessities: bath, bedroom, miniature kitchenette, small table, and couch. Though it was small, it held some degree of hygiene, most likely in part to the fact many of his nights were spent at the lab on a small cot next to a duel runner.

Just as that was, the whole group was spread across the residence, Luna and Akiza sitting at the table, Jack, Leo, and Yusei seated on the lumpy sofas, and Crow looming over the counter. They all had began to eat dinner together, though it wasn't turning out quite as happy as expected, due to Atlas, of course.

"I'm just saying- if you're going to have a wedding, why not make it a wedding to remember! There's plenty of ways to make this more exciting. The event- two great duelists about to make the biggest commitment-"

"Or mistake."

"Yes, thank you, Crow. Or mistake. The celebration has potential. Potential you two aren't working with!" Jack met Akiza's glare, soon wishing he hadn't looked up.

"And you're one to talk." Luna rolled her eyes, continuing to dig through her vegetables. She had been awfully quiet as the conversation began. Jack knew the silence was too sweet to last.

"What are you implying?" Jack responded, calmly rising to dump the trash.

He hoped. He prayed. He would have made a sacrifice to the lord of marriages, if he was sure this was going to come up. In fact, looking back on it, he thought himself stupid for not making the sacrifice. Of course this was going to come up! You had Crow, Luna, Akiza, and Leo in the same room!

"Nothing. _I'm_ just saying that considering the circumstances of _your_ first wedding, you really shouldn't be the one to give advice in this situation." Jack turned pale, blue strides running down his eye in remembrance.

It was, at least, two years ago. He had met a woman- Catherine, Caitlyn, Carter, Katie? He couldn't even remember. There was much he chose not to remember about that time. It was built on a weak principle: liquor, a few gallons of it. Naturally, it crumbled- a few hours, when their hangovers were nearing an end and the two were sober enough to realize what hell they had just initiated.

A fit of giggles and chuckles erupted from the group.

"What?" Embarrassed, Jack took the only (allegedly) equitable offence, "You never got drunk a week before a match and relieved your stress with the curvy redhead who invited you to her party?"

Crow flashed him a cheeky grin, "You know Jack, I'm proud to say I didn't."

"Let me guess, your's must have been a brunette?" Akiza whipped back, smirking.

"For your information, _Dr_. Izinski, I guess you can say she was a cherry brunette. Her hair was the color of rust," Crow pondered for moment, "Or was it? I can't even remember anymore. BUT on the bright side, we didn't get hitched."

"Why? You and your lady weren't persistent as Jack?" Yusei let out a laugh, "Or just not as… intoxicated."

"Probably both. Jack's a thirsty, thirsty man." Crow gobbled down his last bits of rice, still smiling.

"Moral of the story: don't get married while you're drunk. In fact, just don't get drunk," Luna sighed, still laughing.

"Yeah, you wake up next to someone- or something, who's name and/or gender you don't remember." Leo shook his head, soon realizing that five pairs of eyes studied him closely, "Or so I've heard!" The younger former signer put his palms up in defense.

"Okay, back to seriousness: Yusei and I don't plan on drinking to much and then driving half a city to wake up a priest at 5 a.m. for a ceremony. And we certainly don't plan on getting divorced at noon the same day. We just want a small gathering- Martha, my parents, Zora, Lyndon, Kallin, Sherri, Misty- whoever else we think of by then. No huge after party, no contests, no matches, no grudges, no duels, no bar, and no media circus, do you understand?" Akiza eyed the lot of them, collectively.

"You sure you don't want to rethink the whole bar thing?" Crow scratched the back of his head. They usually did brighten the day for most men, duelist especially.

"Positive." Akiza tossed her container in the small trash can.

Jack's pale eyes caught a bright gleam. Seemingly driven, he arose from his position sitting on the counter.

Luna and Leo exchanged bemused smiles.

"Well, since you all just stated your standards," A smile flickered on to the edge of Jack's lips, "The rest of planning will be left to me! That means venues, suits, gowns, invites, decoration, food, and the cake! They're all up to me!"

Confused, Akiza glanced at Yusei through the corner of her eye. He shrugged, casually.

"I need to call Mr. Kaede and Ms. Michi. Oh, maybe Rei, too- something must be done with crab head over on that side," Jack mumbled to himself looking down at his planner.

A sweat drop placed itself on the fiancées.

"Well, we did know he was a control freak," Luna yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Look at him! How did you two manage this one? It's going to be a long three months with that monster you just woke up," Crow grunted.

And that, he was right about…


	4. Because of the Wedding

"How about this one?" Jack gestured to the glowing glass centerpiece. It was rather beautiful: a small waterfall portrayal, with a ring of glass cascading inward to the center like very wavy flower. In the middle, a bright blue light shot straight up and featured other illuminations, which grew dull through the glass barrier.

Akiza studied it closely, "Hmm… I'm not sure. It seems a little too flashy." The twenty-seven-year-old shrugged, "What do you think, Yusei?"

Yusei gulped a little. Carefully, he examined the piece, twisting and turning it to see it all the angles. For a small while, he just stopped to stare at it, unsure.

Jack tapped his foot, impatiently, as Luna sweat dropped. Yusei was always the precise one of the team. His observing skills couldn't be beat- unfortunately, that was more of a problem than it helped in these sorts of situations.

"Well?" Akiza asked, breaking Yusei's concentration. He fumbled for a moment, wondering what to say.

"Umm-" Yusei's words were lost in a howl.

"When's lunch?" A rowdy redhead burst in to the high class décor store, "Leo and I are hungry!"

Yusei let out an unnoticed breath of relief.

"But didn't you two eat that bowl of rice just a few minutes ago?" Luna tilted her head, obviously annoyed.

"That was a whole hour ago!" Leo protest flinging his arms in the air, almost sending some of the dinning wear flying. It really was a blessed thing the clerk was standing behind him, or else Team 5Ds would have had one expensive domino reaction at their fault.

In fact, if they kept the bottomless pits empty for too long, they definitely would be a mediocre tragedy on their hands.

"Okay, fine. I'll go with you two to get lunch, however," Jack stopped, abruptly to look over at Akiza, "Do not pick anything out without me. For one, you and your husband-to-be lack a certain taste for fine arts and décor and one mere thing, from the wrong cocktail forks to an off table linen, could turn the event of the century in to a total disaster."

Akiza rolled her chocolate colored eyes, glimpsing at Yusei, "How about we all go for lunch? We could sure use the break."

"That's a great idea. Maybe after we could go to Café La Green for dessert, after," Yusei suggested. He scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Crow's face eased, significantly, as he led the lot of them out.

Yusei, however, stayed behind a few short moments, glancing at the centerpiece.

"What's worrying you?" A voice projected itself from behind him. Quickly, Yusei turned his head, managing a weak smile when he saw the strands of teal hair coming up from under her hat.

"Nothing, Luna." His smile didn't have a realism or dept to it. It was plainly on the surface.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me. You know it'll stay between us. Are you nervous about going through with this?" She asked, walking behind him as he exited the Tops' shop in to the airy outdoors.

"No, actually, I've never been more sure about something." He walked, slowly, waiting for Luna to catch up, "It's just that… well, what if I do something wrong?"

Luna gave him a funny look, giggling, "Like what?"

"I don't know- what if I give the wrong opinion on the centerpiece or the table cloth? What if the whole event turns out horrible?" Yusei let out an audible sigh.

"Yusei, don't let disaster planner Atlas get to you. There is no wrong opinion. This wedding is just as much yours as it is Akiza's. She wouldn't be doing this if she didn't want your input. Just tell her what you think," Luna spoke, articulating her words with confidence. She should have been a public speaker.

A smile flickered on to Yusei's lips, "Thanks, Luna. You're right. Jack really is getting to me."

They laughed in unison, rushing to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"It's so quaint out here." Akiza beamed, sipping some of her coffee. The gang was comfortably seated on the outer terrace of Café La Green, enjoying dessert and warm beverages.

They overlooked the whole of Fountain Plaza with the sun peering through the gurgling water and Yusei's garage just across the way. It really was magnificent.

"I know. I couldn't imagine anywhere else seeming this pleasant," Luna commented, following Akiza's eyes.

"Anything else?" Stephanie asked, shyly. She had been hanging around the scene all along, refilling tea, bringing more cake and so forth. Her undeniable interest was, undoubtly, due to Jack.

"No, thank you," Leo said, his mouth overflowing with crumbs.

"I'm good here." Akiza wore a pleased expression.

"Well, I'll be over by the counters if you need me," She sauntered off, silently.

A rumble could be heard ever so faintly, growing louder as a blazing blue vehicle grew closer. It soon came a sudden halt in front of them. There was two riders, one much smaller, than the other husky figure. It had lights on it- a police vehicle, as they had all come to recognize, even though it had been a few years since any of them had seen one up close, aside from Yusei who helped to check them regularly.

"Well, this isn't a sight I expected to see anytime soon." A deep voice came from the husky figure. It seemed to be in a singsong tone, happy almost.

"Sure is nice, though, isn't?" The small figure tilted their head, as they took their helmet off.

"Trudge, Mina!" Luna hopped out of her seat. She wasn't always on particularly great terms with them, but the familiar faces were especially kind to see.

"What's the matter, Yusei? Don't you invite me to the reunion?" Trudge feigned a hurt expression as he got off of the motorcycle.

"Well, if there was a reunion," Crow muttered, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, we're just helping Yusei and Akiza plan for their impending doom," Leo sniggered, prompting his sister to shake her head in disappointment. Leo was such a knucklehead, but that was just a natural trait of his. There was no use in trying to change it.

"Ah, so they finally decided to join in holy matrimony! That's so romantic!" Mina's amber irises turned to goo as she clasped her hands together.

"Don't give her any ideas," Trudge muttered as she grabbed his arm, "Please."

"Oh, look, Jack even came back!" Mina gave him a bright smile. Jack tried to brush it off. He did wonder what happened since he saw her last, but he wasn't in the least bit, displeased. He liked the idea she got over him and moved on. Maybe that would help narrow down his options for a wedding date.

"Um, well, yeah. I mean, someone has to help them plan and stuff. Namely because of their taste, but for others reasons that vary, as well." Jack closed his eyes, leaning against the back of his seat, coolly.

"Of course," Mina gave him a grim smile, "So when is the big day?"

"You mean you don't already know? Gee, gossip doesn't spread quite as fast as it used to in this town," Crow remarked, casually finishing his last piece of cake.

"Well, what can we say? We lost a key instrument in the whole gossip cycle when you left," Yusei chuckled. Crow shot him a quiet glare.

"We're hoping for the last Friday of autumn, right before Christmas," Akiza explained, signaling to the empty two chairs beside the table.

"Oh, that'll be lovely!" Mina took a seat and began discussing wedding preparations.

Jack dozed off a bit for sometime. His sleep had most definitely been affected by the wedding- late night calls, due to time zone difference, stress at night over the preparations, and, of course, what he was missing out in terms of the matches. He really did wonder just what would happen if he decided to get married.

Suddenly, a bell rang from the door in to the café.

"Hey, Stephanie," A familiar voice chimed, "My usual, please."

Jack, leisurely, opened his eyes to peer at where the voice had come from. As he expected, in part, her eyes were hidden behind a pair of trifocals and her usual blue and white ringed shirt was wrinkled- perhaps she had to spy to get the "scoop" this time. She sat the counter inside the café, writing something down on a notepad.

A small grin played on his face.

"C-C-Carly?" Jack stuttered, a little. He couldn't help it. When he lived here, it was easier to keep his cool- he had grown used to hiding his emotions. It would take a little more practice to do so, now.

"Oh wow! Whoa!" Carly got up from her seat to greet the group, but slipped and feel on her open laces. Quickly, she pushed herself up and pulled out a camera, "It's whole of Team 5Ds. What a story!" She smiled.

"It's nice to see you again." Leo's mouth was still covered in crumbs, but that wasn't really a priority of the young turbo duelist's.

"Did you get promoted to a reporter?" Jack questioned, a little brighter than what he used to be.

"Well, you'd expect so, right? I managed to finally get something on the front page about Kaiba Corp! Angela took that well. I've been doing pretty well. New stories are hard to find, but worth it! So how about you all? Any words I can use?" She looked and smiled, tripping on the tiles, this time on to Jack's lap, "Oooops!"

He blushed, wildly, his eye widening. Akiza looked over at Luna, both smirking.

"It's my fault, really. I should have moved with the chair," He commented, quickly helping her back up.

"So she could have feel on her face? Nice thinking, Casa Nov," Leo tittered, smugly. Jack sneered at him.

"No, no. Same old me, clumsy, clumsy!" She looked up, a noticeable blush across her face.

"Your coffee is ready, Carly," Stephanie called out.

"Well, that's my cue. Nice seeing you all." Carly practically zoomed away from the table, leaving dust behind her.

"Interesting," Leo snorted, "It seems as though 'the almighty king' still has a soft spot for a certain reporter…"

"Oh, shut it, Leo!" Jack screeched, still watching Carly run off.

_A/N: _

_Wow! This, my friends (if you don't mind me calling you a friend) is the product of an all-nighter (due to self-proclaimed insomnia) and extremely terrible writing. It's strongly cautioned you never do something so stupid (not minding my monster impulses, here) because:_

_This is _pretty_ OOC. _

_It's just sucks! _

_Again, thanks for all the favorites, comments, and alerts! They mean the world to me! You all are so sweet and helpful! Your advice and constructive criticism is much welcomed and appreciated. And, well, I know I've been asking for lots of opinions, as of late, but I had an idea. For the venue, I was thinking by the fountain in Fountain Plaza. Of course, if you want somewhere else please say! I'd be more than happy to get your feedback. And music: I want song suggestions! I'll do my best to fit them all in! _

_Have an AWESOME DAY and all the best! Sorry for the monstrous Author's Note!_


End file.
